Le chemin qui mène à toi
by Mumuche - Maerynn
Summary: Severus a attendu toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle naisse, qu'elle grandisse et qu'il puisse l'aimer enfin...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione releva les yeux du parchemin qui était posé devant elle. Comme d'habitude, elle avait terminé avant tous les autres élèves de répondre aux nombreuses questions du contrôle du cours de potions.

Du regard, elle fit le tour de la classe. Elle observa ses compagnons pour qui le fait de répondre aux questions du contrôle semblait être une épreuve extrêmement pénible. Elle observa la salle de cours… les cachots. Des murs sombres, aucune fenêtre. Un plancher usé et marqué ici et là par des potions ratées ou les explosions de chaudrons.

Elle observa surtout son professeur Séverus Rogue, assis à son bureau à l'avant de la salle de cours. Il corrigeait les parchemins des élèves du cours précédent. Ses gestes étaient précis. Jamais d'hésitation. Il parcourait le parchemin des yeux et inscrivait la note toujours au même endroit, en haut à gauche du parchemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione observait son professeur à son insu et à chaque fois, elle ressentait le même petit sursaut à l'intérieur de la poitrine.

Il était si différent lorsqu'il ne prenait pas son masque. Il paraissait dix ans de moins. Les traits de sa figure n'étaient plus crispés, son regard semblait moins dur. Pendant les rares moments où il ne se sentait pas observé par un de ses élèves il semblait devenir un homme tout simplement. Plus de professeur arrogant. Plus de regards froids. Plus de remarques cinglantes…lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi la tête penchée sur les copies des ses élèves, elle pouvait presque l'imaginer relevant les yeux vers elle et le voir enfin sourire.

Elle baissa les yeux et écouta le bruit que faisaient les plumes des élèves sur les parchemins. Déjà la septième année qu'elle était à Poudlard. La septième et la dernière année. Que serait son avenir après Poudlard? Aurait-t-elle seulement un avenir? Contrairement à Harry et Ron, elle voulait une vie stable. Une vie professionnelle enrichissante et intéressante. Elle voudrait aimer et être aimée. Une maison, des enfants. Rien de bien glorieux ou d'excitant mais c'était ses rêves à elle.

En fait, elle rêvait de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui lui plairait autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Elle avait vite compris qu'elle était différente des autres. Elle possédait une intelligence supérieure aux autres mais lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir elle ne voyait qu'une jeune femme sans aucun attrait. Elle ne voyait pas ses grands yeux noisette pleins d'interrogations. Ses cheveux qu'elle détestait tant lui retombaient en longues cascades bouclées sur les épaules comme la vraie lionne qu'elle était. Elle cachait ses formes de jeune femme sous sa longue robe noire de sorcière. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses compagnes qui semblaient prendre plaisir à exposer le plus possible ce qu'elle voulait tant cacher aux regards des autres.

Elle releva les yeux et son regard se dirigea de nouveau vers l'avant de la classe. Son professeur était toujours dans la même position les yeux fixés sur les parchemins des ses élèves. Soudainement, il releva les yeux et son regard se posa directement sur elle. Au lieu du regard froid et méprisant qu'il lui réservait habituellement, elle pu voir dans son regard une lueur qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle comprit à ce moment que pour elle, même l'amour serait différent.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Rogue réprima un rictus à la réponse stupide qu'une élève avait osé inscrire sur sa copie d'examen. Quel dommage que Dumbledore lui ait interdit de tenir un concours des pires atrocités que les élèves écrivaient, celle-ci aurait sans aucun doute remporté la palme d'or, avec les honneurs.

Le sentiment d'être observé le tenaillait depuis quelques minutes déjà, et, agacé, il leva les yeux pour prendre l'élève coupable en flagrant délit.

Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment : Hermione Granger le dévisageait.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, il se surprenait à avoir d'étonnantes pensées envers la jeune fille. Quelque part au cours de l'année scolaire, il avait soudainement pris conscience qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, mais une magnifique jeune femme qui s'ignorait.

Elle n'était plus une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Quelque part au cours de l'été, elle avait compris qu'elle avait une place, et faisait maintenant en sorte de s'y tenir. Elle attendait qu'il lui adresse la parole avant de répondre aux questions, et y répondait toujours de façon précise et concise.

Décidément, en plus d'avoir magnifiquement vieilli, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa remarquable intelligence. Ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il se raisonna : jamais elle ne poserait les yeux sur un homme avec un nez aussi proéminent que le sien, avec des cheveux aussi désespérément gras que les siens. D'accord, ce n'était dû qu'aux vapeurs de ses potions, et la situation se résolvait aussitôt qu'il les lavait et se tenait un peu loin de ses chaudrons, mais comme c'était très peu souvent le cas…

Décidé à réprimer ces idées déplacées, Rogue se leva et se mit à déambuler dans les rangées, fidèle à son habitude. Il adorait l'effet que cela provoquait sur ces jeunes imbéciles : les divers tics nerveux que sa proximité leur donnait étaient savoureux.

Weasley se mettait à ronger machinalement son crayon, alors que Potter laissait invariablement tomber ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Bones se mettait à glousser, Patil à hoqueter, Goyle à trembler, et même Malefoy avait des gestes beaucoup moins sûrs lorsqu'il sentait la présence de la célèbres «chauve-souris» dans son dos.

Naturellement, aucun d'entre eux n'équivalait Londubat. Lorsque Rogue passait près de lui, le jeune nigaud échappait son manuel dans son chaudron, inversait des ingrédients, faisait exploser sa potion, se brûlait, se coupait… Et tout cela à la fois!

Loin de l'agacer, cela l'amusait. Cela lui donnait un prétexte pour jeter l'incapable hors de son cours, ce qui était d'une valeur inestimable à ses yeux.

Décidant de repousser un peu ce plaisir ce jour-là, Rogue décida d'inverser son tour de classe, passant ainsi en premier à côté d'Hermione.

Elle avait détourné son regard de lui depuis un bon moment déjà, absorbée dans la contemplation de sa potion qui changeait tranquillement de couleur, telle que décrite dans le manuel.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence dans son dos, elle se raidit légèrement, ce qui surprit Severus. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une réaction, n'importe laquelle, à sa proximité. Il se pencha légèrement par-dessus son épaule, jeta un regard à sa potion, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, Miss Granger.

Et il continua son tour de classe, satisfait de l'air hébété qu'elle affichait présentement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap3

Jamais il ne s'était adressé à elle sur ce ton… …presque gentiment. Jamais il n'avait osé s'approcher si près d'elle… Au contraire, il semblait fuir tous les contacts, et ce, avec qui que ce soit.

Il était tellement près d'elle lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir le voir après le cours qu'elle était certaine que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait entendu sa demande.

Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur et pourtant elle aurait dû ressentir une peur incontrôlable lui nouée l'estomac comme tous les élèves ressentaient lorsque Severus Snape leur ordonnait de venir le voir à la fin d'un cours.

Tout en continuant de surveiller sa potion qui bouillonnait doucement, elle essaya d'analyser les sentiments qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. De la peur… assurément non. Elle la connaissait bien pourtant cette peur que déclenchait chaque demande du professeur de potion. Elle l'avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle-même plusieurs fois au cours des sept dernières années, mais toujours en essayant de la dissimulée à celui qui en était la cause et surtout, surtout dans ses moments de peur et de panique intense elle avait toujours essayé de garder la tête haute et de regarder dans les yeux celui qui lui inspirait cette peur.

Évidemment, elle était la seule élève qui avait osé se permettre cette _familiarité _avec le professeur de potions et étrangement il semblait avoir compris dès le début qu'elle ne voulait pas le provoquer ou lui manquer de respect. Au contraire, malgré le fait qu'il lui enlevait des points, qu'il lui donnait des retenues ou qu'il la traitait de petite MISS JE SAIS TOUT une certaine _complicité_ semblait s'être établie entre eux.

En aucun cas, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui donner des points, des félicitations ou bien de vanter ses capacités exceptionnelles en potion devant ses compagnons de classe. Elle était une Giffondor et lui un Serpentar. Il devait garder son masque devant les autres, mais derrière chaque retenue, derrière chaque point en moins et derrière chaque commentaire désagréable elle savait sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, qu'il appréciait son travail.

Elle sentait qu'il approuvait ses commentaires en classe lorsqu'ils étaient pertinents. Elle savait qu'il la félicitait à sa façon lorsqu'il examinait ses potions en classe et qu'il ne faisait AUCUN commentaire. Chaque fois qu'il lui remettait ses copies de travaux ou d'examens corrigés et qu'elle voyait sa note inscrite clairement sans aucun commentaire désagréable, elle sentait qu'il était fier de ses résultats.

Elle avait envie d'apprendre. Il lui donnait envie d'apprendre. Pour elle, il représentait une banque de savoir et d'expériences inestimable et aux autres, elle ne voyait pas en lui une horrible et désagréable CHAUVE-SOURIS GRAISSEUSE, mais un professeur et maintenant elle découvrait qu'il était aussi un homme.

Elle l'entendit ordonner aux étudiants de ranger leurs plumes et d'apporter parchemins et échantillons de potion sur son bureau. Elle remplit une fiole de sa potion et rassembla les feuilles de parchemins qui étaient sur son bureau. En avançant vers le devant de la salle de cours, elle pouvait sentir sa présence derrière elle et étrangement, elle se sentait rassurée.

En retournant à sa place, elle se retrouva face à lui et il recula doucement pour la laisser passer tout en continuant de distribuer généreusement aux autres étudiants des remarques désagréables sur la couleur des potions qu'ils amenaient sur son bureau.

Les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la salle de cours avec des soupirs de soulagement. Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione restée assise à sa place. Elle quittait presque toujours la salle de cours la dernière. Elle avait toujours en réserve des questions de _dernières minutes_ pour son professeur de potion. Questions auxquelles il répondait toujours de mauvaise grâce. Mais comme elle obtenait malgré tout toujours des réponses….Elle avait pris l'habitude de passer outre l'impatience de son professeur. Après tout, il valait mieux subir l'humeur de son professeur que de rester dans l'ignorance.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans la salle de cours. Elle l'observait pendant qu'il classait les parchemins des étudiants sur son bureau. Elle pouvait voir les traits de son visage se détendre. Elle vit qu'il laissait doucement tomber son masque et pourtant _il_ _savait_ qu'elle était là.

Il rangea les fioles de potion une à une dans une étagère qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit doucement un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un parchemin. Hermione s'approcha doucement du bureau de son professeur. Elle put voir tout en haut du parchemin le serpent des Serpentar et le lion des Griffondor entrelacés dans une posture inhabituelle. Le serpent était enroulé autour le lion sans toutefois le gêner. Au contraire, ils semblaient se compléter….

Surprise Hermione leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son professeur.

-Ceci Miss Granger est un contrat magique. Ce contrat lie deux magiciens de maison différente ensemble.

-Quel est le but de ce contrat? demanda Hermione

-Vous êtes une élève extrêmement douée Miss Granger et…j'aimerais vous aider à développer vos capacités aux maximum.

Hermione comprit soudainement ce qu'il lui proposait. Il souhaitait devenir son guide magique malgré le fait qu'ils soient de maisons différentes. Il souhaitait partager son savoir avec elle, la petite Miss Je sais tout.

-Pourquoi un contrat magique. Demanda Hermione.

-Parce que nous sommes en temps de guerre Miss Granger et que je dois vous protéger.

-Ce contrat vous liera à moi durant toute la période de votre apprentissage. J'aurai la possibilité de _ressentir_ vos émotions et donc de pouvoir agir immédiatement si jamais vous deviez faire face au danger.

-Est-ce que moi aussi, je vais ressentir vos émotions professeur?

-Malheureusement oui….. Je sais que vous êtres au courant des mes activités au sein de L'Ordre du phénix et je dois vous avouez que j'ai longtemps hésité avant de donner mon accord au professeur Dumbledore concernant le fait de devenir votre guide magique.

Il continua de parler en la regardant intensément.

-JAMAIS vous ne devrez tenir compte et surtout tenter quoi que ce soit pour me venir en aide lorsque vous percevrez mes émotions.

Hermione réalisa soudain toute l'ampleur autant pour elle que pour son professeur du contrat magique.

-Est-ce que vous allez percevoir vraiment TOUTES mes émotions? demanda Hermione le rouge envahissant soudain ses joues.

Severus perçut l'embarras d'Hermione et lui répondit rapidement

-Non Miss Granger pas toutes vos émotions. Seulement les émotions qui seront TRES INTENSES. Et vous percevrez seulement mes émotions lorsqu'elles seront disons….Hors de mon contrôle. Ce qui arrive rarement heureusement.

Hermione regarda son professeur directement dans les yeux et il ne détourna pas le regard. Elle vit la même lueur dans son regard que celle qu'elle avait perçue lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux de ses corrections.

-J'accepte Professeur de signer ce contrat.

-Est-ce que vous en comprenez bien toutes les implications pour vous?

-Je crois professeur.

-Vous allez être lié à moi et vice versa durant toute la durée de votre apprentissage.

-Oui professeur

-Vous acceptez le fait que je puisse percevoir vos émotions et malheureusement aussi le fait de percevoir les miennes.

-Oui professeur

-J'ai votre parole que peu importe ce que vous percevrez, vous ne tenterez rien pour me venir en aide.

-Oui….professeur

-Vous acceptez de sacrifier la majeure partie de votre temps libre pour la consacrer à votre formation en ma compagnie

-Oui professeur

Il retourna à son bureau en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il lui demanda de poser sa main gauche dans la sienne. Elle lui tendit timidement sa main. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et elle put sentir une douce chaleur l'envahir. De sa main droite, il saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et il toucha le parchemin du bout de sa baguette.

Elle vit une lueur bleutée apparaître sur le bout de la baguette magique et à ce moment elle entendit son professeur murmurer une formule magique.

-Que je sois lié à elle et qu'elle soit liée à moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue mon égale.

Hermione vit apparaître sur le parchemin son nom en lettre rouge et celui de Severus Snape en lettre verte. Soudain leurs noms commencèrent à se mouvoir jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient entrelacés comme le serpent et le lion tout en haut du parchemin.

Puis Hermione put voir apparaître sur le parchemin le symbole magique de l'apprentissage suivi de celui de la confiance et enfin elle vit apparaître celui du partage des sentiments.

Le Professeur Rogue tenant toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne lui demanda de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer à son tour la formule magique.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin près de la baguette de son professeur. Aussitôt la même lueur bleutée apparut au bout de sa baguette.

Elle releva la tête et chercha les yeux de son professeur. Elle s'accrocha à son regard et elle prononça la formule d'une voix forte.

-Que je sois liée à lui et qu'il soit lié à moi jusqu'à ce que je sois devenue son égale.

À ce moment la lueur bleutée qui unissait les baguettes magiques au parchemin est devenue beaucoup plus vive et le bleu céda sa place au vert et rouge. Soudain tout disparu. Il ne restait sur le parchemin qu'un lion et un serpent qui semblaient dormir ensemble dans un coin du parchemin et beaucoup plus bas deux prénoms entrelacés.

-Severus et Hermione.-

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. L'un près de l'autre. La main gauche d'Hermione dans celle de son professeur.

Le professeur laissa doucement la main de son élève. En s'éloignant d'elle, il lui dit.

-Vous recevrez votre horaire de cours particulier par hibou.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et récupéra ses affaires.

Lorsqu'elle fut près de la porte sans se retourner, elle dit d'une voix forte pour être bien certaine d'être entendue.

-Merci de me faire confiance professeur Rogue

Il lui répondit juste avant que la porte se soit complètement fermée sur elle.

-Merci à vous Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Rogue finit d'écrire le dernier de ses commentaires cyniques sur les essais des élèves, et remit la plume dans l'encrier. Un regard à l'horloge magique lui apprit qu'Hermione Granger ne devrait pas tarder. L'heure de sa première formation particulière approchait.

Rangeant ses effets personnels dans le premier tiroir du bureau, ses doigts effleurèrent le parchemin du contrat qu'il avait signé avec elle la veille. Triturant le document entre ses longs doigts fins, il laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant. La jeune fille devait avoir eu une journée relativement tranquille, puisqu'il n'avait ressenti aucune émotion ne lui appartenant pas jusque là.

Du haut de la table des enseignants, il l'avait discrètement observée ce matin-là, lorsque le hibou grand duc de l'école avait déposé l'enveloppe dans son assiette. La surprise s'était peinte sur les traits d'Hermione, mais un éclair de compréhension avait presque aussitôt passé dans les yeux ambrés. Et pour cause : ses parents n'utilisaient pas les méthodes de courrier magique, préférant et de loin la méthode moldue, même si cela prenait le double du temps.

Rogue avait été heureux, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, de voir un grand sourire éclairer le visage de sa jeune apprentie lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de leur nouvel horaire. Tout au moins, elle n'était pas dégoûtée à l'idée de passer tout ce temps avec lui, c'était déjà un début. En se basant sur son horaire de cours à elle, et sur son propre emploi du temps, le Maître des Potions avait réussi à bloquer une période de travail de trois heures tous les jours, à l'exception du samedi. Dans un élan de générosité qu'il n'admettrait que sous la torture, Severus lui avait laissé cette période de temps libre pour se changer les idées et passer un peu de temps avec les deux pestes qui lui servaient d'amis.

Trois coups secs frappés contre le battant de la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Replaçant le contrat à sa place, il reboutonna les boutons qui ornaient ses manches, qu'il défaisait lorsqu'il corrigeait, et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

-Entrez, miss Granger.

La lourde porte grinça sur ses gonds, et la figure timide d'Hermione se dessina dans la lumière.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

Sans prendre garde à la timidité excessive de son élève, Rogue se leva et lui donna ses instructions :

-Aujourd'hui, simplement pour avoir une idée plus exacte du niveau que vous avez atteint, je vais vous demander de faire une potion très compliquée. Si vous échouez, ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout à fait normal : c'est une potion de niveau de maître. Selon l'endroit où vous commencerez à avoir de la difficulté, je pourrai évaluer où débuter la formation avec vous. Cela vous va?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de contempler son professeur. Non seulement il était doux avec elle, mais de surcroît il lui demandait son avis! Pour ajouter davantage à son étonnement, Rogue lui sourit :

-Ne prenez pas cet air de poisson hors de l'eau, miss Granger, cela ne vous va pas très bien.

La jeune fille rit doucement. La fin du monde devait approcher, c'était certain : Severus Rogue, horrible personnage notoire, blaguait avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il abhorrait!

Elle jeta un regard au tableau noir et sa théorie se confirma : l'Apocalypse arrivait à grands pas. Il lui demandait de produire une potion Tue-Loup, _la _potion la plus difficile à concocter de mémoire de sorcier!

Il était impossible qu'il ne ressente pas la vague de joie qui la submergea à cet instant précis, s'il pouvait réellement ressentir ses émotions puissantes. Enfin, un enseignant lui donnait un défi à la mesure du travail qu'elle avait accompli ces dernières années! Qui aurait cru que ce serait Rogue qui lui offrirait cette chance?

Elle tourna son regard vers son enseignant, qui arborait un air interdit.

-Professeur? Tout va bien?

Il soupira :

-Oui oui. Cette potion vous rend aussi heureuse, miss Granger?

Elle sourit :

-Plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, professeur.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer, je viens de le ressentir. Notre contrat magique fonctionne, ce qui signifie que vous êtes désormais sous ma protection.

………..

Le reste de la séance se passa dans un silence quasi-total, entrecoupé seulement de grands jurons poussés par Rogue lorsqu'il tombait sur la copie d'un élève particulièrement stupide. À sa grande stupéfaction, plutôt que de s'en insurger, Hermione lui lançait un regard amusé chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Décidément, Severus commençait à croire qu'il l'avait mal jugée.

Le temps fila tant et si bien que ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures et demie de travail acharné que la voix d'Hermione se fit entendre :

-Professeur, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur.

Rogue releva les yeux et regarda l'horloge, étonné : si elle disait vrai et qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur antérieurement, elle avait pratiquement terminé la potion.

Il s'approcha du chaudron qui bouillonnait tranquillement, et y jeta un regard inquisiteur.

L'appréhension qu'il ressentait, était-elle la sienne ou celle de la jeune fille?

-Comment avez-vous préparé les champignons, miss Granger?

-Hachés, pour qu'ils s'incorporent plus rapidement.

C'était juste, et pourtant la potion était d'un bleu profond, alors qu'elle aurait dû être d'un gris un peu terne à ce stade-ci de la préparation.

-Quel couteau avez-vous utilisé pour préparer les ingrédients?

-Le même que d'habitude, pourquoi?

Rogue sourit, pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée :

-Ça explique tout, il y a de l'argent dans l'alliage des couteaux de base. Comme les derniers ingrédients sont en contact directs avec le système digestif du loup-garou, il est important de prendre une lame en acier seulement.

-Je suis désolée, professeur…

Le sentiment de déception qui submergea Rogue le surpris :

-Ce n'est qu'une toute petite erreur, miss Granger. Pourquoi être aussi déçue de vous-même?

-C'est une erreur stupide, j'aurais dû savoir que la lame était en argent, la potion aurait dû être parfaite…

Étonné, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de froncer un sourcil :

-En fait, je ne vous ai pas avertie pour le couteau parce que j'étais intimement convaincu que vous ne vous rendriez pas aussi loin. Je dois admettre que je suis… impressionné disons.

Elle releva vers lui un regard surpris, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit :

-Par ailleurs, je vous enseignerai un sort très simple qui vous permet de connaître la composition des métaux, il pourrait vous être très utile pour plus d'une potion. Et la prochaine fois, vous réussirez probablement.

Hermione s'efforça de sourire, et lui demanda :

-Voulez-vous que je range, monsieur?

Severus regarda l'horloge magique et secoua la tête :

-Allez vous reposer, nous continuerons demain soir. Bonne nuit miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Elle rassembla ses effets scolaires et quitta la pièce, encore un peu hébétée. L'homme qu'elle avait eu devant elle ce soir-là n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Severus Rogue qu'elle côtoyait en classe. Que cela soit dû à leur contrat magique ou non, elle n'en savait rien.

Mais, il fallait bien l'admettre, elle aimait bien cet homme nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Il devait être tout près de minuit et elle dormait déjà depuis quelques heures. Elle se sentait étrangement tourmentée. Un frisson lui parcourut le bas du dos sans qu'elle en comprenne la cause. Elle se cala au fond de son lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Elle pouvait voir la lune de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était pleine et particulièrement claire. Soudain elle se sentit envahie par la peur. Une peur intense comme elle n'en n'avait encore jamais connue.

Elle comprit soudain que cette peur n'était pas la sienne. Que les sentiments qui l'envahissaient étaient ceux de Severus. Elle comprit qu'il n'était probablement pas dans ses quartiers tout en bas du château mais probablement en compagnie de Voldemort et cette idée la fit trembler. Elle se calma le plus possible afin d'être à l'écoute des _sentiments_ de Severus.

Elle _savait_ qu'il souffrait sans pour autant _sentir_ la douleur. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer clairement mais elle était certaine que Séverus passait un moment extrêmement pénible physiquement. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir mais cette fois-ci c'était ses sentiments à elle… et cela ne devait pas se produire. Il ne devait absolument pas savoir à quel point elle était troublée parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il vivait. Il avait bien assez de subir les sévices de Voldemort sans devoir se soucier en plus des émotions d'une fille incapable de se contrôler.

Elle tenta à nouveau de se calmer en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle devait absolument être calme si elle voulait aider Séverus car la seule aide qu'elle pouvait lui apporter pour le moment était de ne pas le perturber avec ses émotions à elle.

Rogue avait senti la panique de la jeune fille s'infiltrer en lui, mais avait du mal à la discerner de sa propre douleur. L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit coupable de lui imposer pareille souffrance, et se surprit à espérer qu'elle ne ressente pas son sentiment de culpabilité.

Par chance, ça n'était qu'une rencontre routinière avec Voldemort. Il n'était pas particulièrement en colère, ni heureux. Il avait simplement voulu rappeler à ses fidèles qui était le maître et affermir les dogmes qu'il leur avait inculqués avec les années. La rencontre s'était terminé par deux ou trois Doloris sur chacun de ses fidèles, afin de les avertir de ce qui les attendait si jamais ils s'avisaient de lui déplaire.

La routine.

Tremblant, il se releva et quitta le manoir Malefoy d'un pas lourd. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisait atrocement mal. Et encore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y avait pas mis toute son ardeur!

Le retour à Poudlard se fit de façon excessivement pénible. Les trois Doloris qu'il avait reçus l'avaient énormément affaibli magiquement, mais il prit tout de même le risque de transplaner, quitte à laisser un ou deux bouts de lui-même derrière. L'expérience fut particulièrement désagréable, mais heureusement pour lui, il apparut dans ses quartiers en un seul morceau.

Il se dégoûtait. Il en avait assez de ramper devant un maître abject comme une misérable larve. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucune mort innocente ce soir-là, la façon dont lui et ses 'collègues' avaient été torturés au nom du pouvoir le révulsait complètement. Las, tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit après s'être grossièrement débarrassé de sa robe de sorcier. Le soulagement d'être enfin rentré et à l'abri de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort, du moins pour un temps, fut rapidement balayée par un désespoir effarant.

Hermione sentit un immense soulagement déferler dans ses veines, soulagement presque aussitôt remplacé par une immense souffrance, émotive cette fois. Bien qu'elle ait promis d'ignorer toutes les émotions venant de lui qu'elle aurait pu ressentir, elle ne put se résoudre à rester là sans rien faire alors qu'un homme souffrait autant.

Alors, hésitante, elle se leva et s'habilla prestement avant de quitter sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit les innombrables escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, et poussa la porte de la salle de classe, remerciant le ciel qu'aucun professeur n'ait surpris son escapade nocturne. Elle atteint la porte des appartements privés du professeur Rogue, traversa un salon qu'elle regarda à peine et entra dans la chambre à coucher, toujours sur la pointe des pieds.

Il était couché dans son grand lit en position fœtale et il tremblait. Elle s'approcha du lit doucement. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer vers lui. Elle _devait_ le voir…

Elle vit par terre près du lit une masse noire. En y regardant bien, elle s'aperçut que c'était la robe de sorcier du professeur Rogue. Elle contourna doucement le lit car bien qu'elle soit terrorisée à l'idée d'être durement repoussé par Séverus, elle voulait, elle devait absolument s'approcher de lui. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer sur son état car après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties venant de lui, elle était certaine qu'il venait de passer un très mauvais moment.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il sanglotait comme un enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore sentit sa présence. Peut-être souhaitait-il qu'elle soit près de lui?

Sûrement pas. Séverus Rogue, cet être froid et distant se faisait un point d'honneur à n'avoir jamais besoin de personne souhaiterait la présence de la petite Miss Je sais Tout près de lui….surtout en ce moment ou il était évident qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions…JAMAIS. Elle pouvait toujours rêver…et pourtant.

Elle s'assit tout doucement au bord du lit. Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle voyait les mouvements de son dos provoqués par les sanglots de l'homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle _voyait_ un homme pleurer et cela la bouleversait énormément. Malgré sa peur, elle tendit doucement la main vers le dos de l'homme. Il se raidit à son contact mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et elle lui massa doucement le dos comme elle l'aurait fait pour un tout petit enfant qui aurait fait un horrible cauchemar. Les sanglots diminuèrent et sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Elle remonta doucement sa main vers sa nuque pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne sanglotait plus et sa respiration était calme.

Comme il ne la repoussait toujours pas, elle enleva doucement ses souliers et s'étendit tout près de lui et c'est alors qu'elle se sentit envahir par la même émotion qu'elle avait déjà ressentit dans la salle de cours lorsqu'elle le regardait...

Elle était dans les cachots au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans la chambre de son professeur de potions. Pire encore, elle était couchée dans son lit, avec lui. La situation aurait dû la mettre mal à l'aise, la gêner et ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps au travers du fin tissu de sa chemise. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de façon à appuyer le coté de son visage sur la nuque de son professeur.

Pendant un moment aucun des deux ne bougea. Comme s'ils avaient peur de briser le fragile lien qui était en train de s'établir entre eux. Puis, il se retourna doucement vers Hermione. Elle put voir qu'il était blessé. Il avait des entailles au niveau du front et de la mâchoire. Courageusement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard elle fut surprise d'y découvrir une immense tristesse.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et sans aucune hésitation elle se coucha tout contre lui. Elle fut heureuse de sentir qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle. Elle se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur et elle s'endormit tout contre lui.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle rencontra deux grands yeux noirs qui la regardaient avec tendresse. Elle sourit à Séverus et elle ressentit un immense soulagement. Surprise, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle venait de ressentir ne lui appartenait pas et elle comprit que le professeur Rogue était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas horrifiée d'être avec lui.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici jeune fille.

Elle fût surprise par le ton de sa voix. Il était presque joyeux…

-Je sais professeur mais…la nuit dernière…ce que j'ai ressenti…Pardonnez moi mais je devais savoir dans quel état vous étiez.

-Je comprends Hermione.

Comme il était doux d'entendre son prénom prononcé par cet homme.

Elle était toujours couchée tout près de lui et en relevant la tête elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle vit l'homme et non le professeur froid et distant. Il portait encore les traces sur son visage de ce qu'il avait subit la veille. Ses cheveux noirs lui encadraient le visage. Ils étaient fins et soyeux. Sa peau qui avait habituellement une teinte jaunâtre était fine et blanche comme celle d'un enfant. Bien sur, son nez était toujours aussi proéminent mais loin de le défiguré, il lui donnait un air racé.

Dans la lumière du matin, Hermione dut s'avouer qu'il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup son professeur de potions. Il ouvrit les yeux et il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

-Évidemment nous ne parlerons pas des événements de la nuit dernière professeur…

-Évidemment nous ne parlerons surtout pas de ça!

-J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide pour soigner vos blessures.

-Pour une fois vous imaginez mal Miss Granger.

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite.

-Les sortilèges de guérisons font parties de la formation que je dois vous donner et il me semble que le moment est plutôt bien choisit pour évaluer votre niveau.

Hermione se redressa et alla se placer debout près de lui. Elle sorti sa baguette et se prépara à lancer le sortilège de détections des blessures.

-REVELO SCATARE

Elle passa doucement sa baguette au dessus du corps de Séverus. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut une lumière rougeâtre devait apparaître au dessus des endroits qui nécessitaient des soins et c'est effectivement ce qui se produisit.

Une lueur rougeâtre apparue au dessus du torse de Severus. Doucement elle écarta le tissu de sa chemise pour voir le torse du professeur Rogue. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais il put voir dans ses yeux une immense tristesse au lieu du dégout qu'il s'attendait d'y voir.

-MEDICORPUS

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la magie de la jeune fille agir. Il fût soudainement enveloppé d'une lumière bleue.

Hermione se concentra afin de soulager son professeur. Elle passa sa baguette magique de haut en bas au dessus du corps de Séverus.

Après un moment, elle baissa sa baguette épuisée de l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir.

Comme son professeur semblait s'être endormi de nouveau, elle s'approcha de lui. Son visage était calme et sa respiration était régulière. Elle se pencha doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Dormez bien professeur.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir.

En le regardant, si fort et si fragile à la fois elle se dit :

-Si seulement tu savais Séverus Rogue à quel point tu es important pour moi…

Alors elle le sentit en elle, dans sa tête et il lui dit :

-Ma belle Hermione. Ne sais-tu pas que tu es pour moi la seule source de bonheur que je n'ai jamais eu….

Surprise elle ferma la porte et pris le chemin de ses appartements.

Bien sûr, elle avait oublié qu'il était un excellent occlumens…

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se permit de rêver.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Hermione sortait de la classe de métamorphoses derrière Ron et Harry lorsqu'une pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Le cours qui suivait le dîner était celui qu'elle redoutait et attendait le plus : Double cours de Potions. Elle s'arrêta net en plein milieu du corridor, ce qui força ses deux amis à se tourner vers elle :

-Hermione, tu viens?

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Oui, oui.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses deux amis, mais la même pensée ne cessait de l'obséder. La nuit qu'elle avait passée en compagnie du professeur Rogue, elle avait cru discerner de tendres sentiments à son égard dans les mots qu'il avait employés, mais elle craignait que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. De ce fait, elle appréhendait énormément la rencontre inévitable qui aurait lieu dans les donjons.

Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ? Et lui, comment agirait-il avec elle? Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y aurait rien de différent, mais une part d'elle-même se surprit à espérer qu'il lui donne un signe, même infime, que tout _était _différent maintenant.

Plus elle approchait de la porte de la salle de cours, plus elle avait peur d'être déçue car même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, maintenant pour elle, _**Séverus**_ avait pris la place du redoutable professeur Rogue.

Elle ne voyait plus en lui ce que les autres élèves voyaient. Sa froideur et son indifférence avaient maintenant un sens pour elle. Elle savait qu'il devait constamment porter un masque pour se protéger compte tenu du rôle d'espion qu'il devait jouer pour Dumbledore.

Et soudain il fut de nouveau en elle, dans son esprit. D'abord surprise, elle se détendit et se mit à son écoute…après tout il faisait les premiers pas depuis cette fameuse nuit…

-Hermione…je ne pourrai pas être différent avec toi. Pas devant les autres élèves. Je peux ressentir ta crainte et je la comprends. Peu importe ce que je te dirai ou ce que je ferai, n'oublie pas que tu es ma protégée, mon apprentie et mon amie...

Elle fut envahie par une immense joie. Il ne regrettait pas et surtout il n'était pas indifférent. Il reconnaissait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux et il semblait en être aussi heureux qu'elle.

La jeune femme qui entra dans la salle de cours de potions n'avait plus rien en commun avec la _Miss Je sais tout_ qui avait tant irrité le professeur Rogue. Elle était belle et avait en elle une assurance toute nouvelle.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle entre Ron et Harry. Elle sortit lentement ses livres et en relevant la tête elle croisât le regard de son professeur. Elle sourit car il n'arrivait plus à la regarder avec indifférence comme avant….il détourna les yeux et sembla se concentrer sur le livre qui était sur son bureau.

Sans se soucier des autres élèves, Hermione se mît à examiner Séverus. La perception qu'elle avait de son professeur n'était plus la même. Sa peau était si blanche et semblait si fine. Elle se rappelait son odeur… Sa présence était tellement rassurante pour elle. Elle ne le craignait plus. Bien au contraire. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être à nouveau seule avec lui. Elle voulait tout apprendre de lui… il était son guide.

Le cours se déroulait comme d'habitude et comme d'habitude Hermione termina le travail demandé avant tout le monde. Lorsque tout son matériel fut bien rangé, elle se permit de jeter un œil vers l'avant de la classe. Séverus était debout près du chaudron de Malfoy et il semblait déçu de ce qu'il voyait dans le chaudron.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ÉVANESCO elle fut certaine que Malfoy avait raté sa potion. Il retourna à son bureau d'un pas ferme mais au lieu de s'asseoir, il se retourna vers sa classe et se mit à regarder les étudiants un à un.

-Vous me ferai un rouleau complet de parchemin sur les ingrédients, la préparation et les effets de la potion que vous deviez préparée aujourd'hui. Apparemment bien peu d'entres vous maîtrisent un tant soit peu l'art de préparer une potion aussi simple que celle du sommeil sans rêve.

-Miss Granger, restez à votre place je vous prie. J'ai à vous parler.

Tous les élèves prirent leurs effets scolaires et sortirent rapidement de la salle de cours.

Harry et Ron après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione sortirent aussi rapidement que les autres. Ils ne voulaient pas subir les foudres du terrible professeur Rogue.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit sourd.

De son bureau, le professeur Rogue jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte suivit d'un sort de protection. Il s'autorisa pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui à _VRAIMENT_ regarder Hermione.

Bien qu'ils soient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, Hermione sentit que Séverus lui ouvrait son esprit et sans aucune hésitation elle y entra.

À travers son esprit, elle fit la connaissance de ses parents. Elle visita la maison de son enfance. Elle revécut avec lui ses joies, ses peines et ses déceptions. Il lui permit de tout voir sans aucunes restrictions. Elle fit la connaissance de Séverus Rogue le mangemort. Elle refit avec lui toutes ses missions. Celles pour le compte de Voldemort et celles pour l'Ordre du phœnix. En lui ouvrant son esprit, il lui ouvrit aussi son cœur…

Ce qu'elle savait déjà…ce qu'elle avait perçu sous le masque lui fut confirmer. Il connaissait la peur et l'humiliation. Il connaissait l'amour…pour sa mère et pour Lily la mère d'Harry. Il connaissait le respect pour son père et pour Dumbledore. Ce qu'elle perçut du professeur l'étonna. Il n'aimait pas enseigner mais il le faisait par devoir et par reconnaissance pour Dumbledore… Malgré tout, il avait été fier du succès et du talent de certains de ses élèves. Elle vit plusieurs visages qui lui étaient inconnus et soudain elle vit son propre visage. Il était fier d'elle et il reconnaissait qu'elle était douée en potions.

Elle sentit soudain une certaine réticence de la part de son professeur à la laisser pousser plus loin son exploration….par respect pour lui, elle voulu reculer et _sortir_ de l'esprit de Séverus mais il la retint. Elle ressentit une grande peur. La peur d'être rejeter et elle comprit que Séverus avait peur qu'elle le rejette si il la laissait aller plus loin…alors elle attendit qu'il soit prêt à lui ouvrir complètement son cœur.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que tout ce qu'il venait de partager avec elle?

Il s'approcha d'elle et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sut alors ce qui était pour lui, plus difficile à avouer que tout le reste.

Elle se vit à travers les yeux de son professeur. Il appréciait son intelligence et ses talents en magie. Il la trouvait belle et…désirable. Il avait terriblement peur pour elle. Il avait peur que Voldemort découvre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et qu'il décide de servir d'elle pour l'atteindre lui….Séverus Rogue était profondément amoureux d'elle. Elle sentit la lutte intérieure qu'il avait menée contre les sentiments qui l'envahissaient un peu plus chaque jour.

Hermione quitta alors l'esprit de son professeur et se retrouva debout devant lui. Il lui tenait toujours les mains et il la regardait intensément. Elle était épuisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait revécues avec lui. Elle réalisa soudain l'ampleur du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'était ouvert à elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle. Elle était sa protégée, son apprentie et surtout elle était la femme qu'il aimait...

Elle releva les yeux à la recherche du regard de Séverus. Pour elle, il ne serait plus jamais le terrible professeur de potions. Cet homme que tous fuyaient et craignaient était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha de lui et elle s'appuya contre lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Séverus parla le premier.

-Ma belle Hermione malgré tout ce que tu sais maintenant pourrais-tu envisager d'être l'amie d'un homme tel que moi?

-Seulement ton amie? Non, Séverus.

-Mais Hermione.

-Je t'aime Séverus et je veux tout partager avec toi.

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi fassent de toi une cible pour Voldemort.

-En étant l'amie d'Harry, je suis déjà une cible de choix pour lui.

-Je pourrais être ton père…

-Je peux t'assurer que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi non rien en commun avec ceux qu'une fille éprouve pour son père.

-Tu es mon élève Hermione.

-Plus maintenant, je suis ton apprentie et nous sommes liés Séverus…nous sommes liés par un contrat magique.

-Quand deux sorcier s'aiment et qu'ils …_vivent_ leur amour certaines choses changent et il devient impossible de cacher leur amour aux yeux des autres. Je ne veux pas que tu vives des choses désagréables à Poudlard à cause de moi. À cause des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Je crains qu'il soit déjà trop tard Séverus.

-Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, mais…

-Regarde Séverus…

Hermione releva doucement ses cheveux et tourna la tête de façon à ce que Séverus puisse voir le coté gauche de son cou. Il y découvrit un minuscule serpent ainsi que leurs initiales entremêlées les unes aux autres.

Il devina que lui aussi était marqué du sceau de leur amour naissant. Il tourna la tête de façon à exposer le coté gauche de son cou au regard d'Hermione.

-Voila un bien joli lion cher Professeur.

-Hermione, il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore reculer.

-Je ne veux pas reculer Séverus.

-Mon cœur t'appartient. Même si tu me disais de partir maintenant, mes sentiments seraient les mêmes.

-Ma belle, ma douce Hermione. Je t'aime tant.

-Je t'aime Séverus Rogue.

Séverus approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Hermione et il attendit qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes, il fut envahi d'un sentiment de bonheur intense comme jamais il n'en avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione s'abandonna au baiser de Séverus sans aucune crainte. Sans pouvoir dire exactement pourquoi, il sut que c'était la première fois pour elle…La première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait de cette façon et la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme.

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un cadeau aussi précieux? Il s'était tellement battu contre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Déjà l'an dernier, peu après Noel il avait commencé à la regarder différemment et à penser à elle en dehors des cours…Alors quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de la prendre comme apprentie, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa joie devant le directeur. En fait, il n'était même pas certain d'y être arrivé car lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau du directeur celui-ci affichait un petit sourire narquois.

Et maintenant, elle était là blottie tout contre lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils furent entourés d'une lumière argentée. Bien qu'ils soient seuls dans la pièce, ils entendirent distinctement une voie de femme qui semblait répéter une formule magique….

-CE QUE L'AMOUR UNIT, NUL NE DÉTRUIT

UN AMOUR SI GRAND ET SI PUISSANT.

LES ENFANTS DE CETTE UNION SERONT FILLES ET GARÇONS.

IL EST TON ÉGAL, TON COMPLÉMENT.

UN SI LONG CHEMIN POUR LA TROUVER MAIS TE VOILÀ BIEN RÉCOMPENSÉ MON GARÇON.

LES PLAISIRS DE L'AMOUR VOUS DÉCOUVRIREZ ENSEMBLE…CAR PUR VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX.

CE QUE L'AMOUR UNIT, NUL NE DÉTRUIT.

Leur baiser chaste jusqu'à ce moment devint alors plus intense. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir Séverus ce qu'il fit timidement. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui et leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un léger toussotement derrière eux.

Dumbledore évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu pénétrer dans la classe de potion sans utiliser la porte….

Séverus et Hermione se séparèrent avec regret.

Ils découvrirent Dumbledore qui les regardait avec dans les yeux un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'envie…

-Mes enfants vous êtes liés ensemble comme jamais deux sorciers ne l'ont encore été. Vous êtes d'abord liés par le contrat magique qui unit le maître et son apprentie. De plus, en acceptant les sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre et parce que votre amour est puissant et aussi parce que vous être tous les deux purs…vous êtes liés par le contrat de l'union. Les choses vont changer pour vous deux et ce dès maintenant. Pour le ministère de la magie vous êtes mari et femme. Être uni par la gardienne de l'union est un privilège qui est accordé à bien peu de sorciers. Cependant cela implique pour vous certaines obligations. Hermione tu devras déménager dans les quartiers de Séverus car en étant mari et femme vous devez vivre ensemble et ce dès maintenant. Votre union sera connue de tous. Vous devez consommer votre union dans le mois suivant le contrat….ce qui ne sera pas si pénible car vous ne sembliez pas avoir de problèmes à vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre quand je suis entré.

Hermione et Séverus rougirent tous les deux à l'évocation de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quand le directeur était entré…

-Et finalement, vous ne devez pas employer de sort de contraception et comme vous devez consommer COMPLÈTEMENT votre union dans le prochain mois cela implique la possibilité d'un enfant à naître pour vous deux. Il est cependant de mon devoir de vous aviser tous les deux que vous pouvez reculer. Par contre celui qui prendrait la décision de reculer et de briser le contrat serait contraint de demeurer célibataire pour le reste de sa vie. Maintenant vous connaissez tous les deux vos obligations. Je vais vous demandez de tenir compte de l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre….et de me dire si vous souhaiter sceller ou briser le contrat de l'union.

Séverus et Hermione se regardèrent intensément. Elle ressentit qu'il avait peur pour elle. Peur des conséquences de leur union pour elle et pour les enfants à naître…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime Séverus Rogue et je t'interdis de briser ce contrat parce que tu as peur pour moi. La vie nous fait cadeau de cet amour et nous n'avons pas le droit de le refuser.

Il poussa un soupir et lui dit tendrement.

-Je ne briserai pas le contrat Hermione. Je t'ai attendue trop longtemps même si je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer. Mais en acceptant ton amour, j'accepte aussi de prendre pour compagne de vie, la PEUR.

-Séverus prend la main gauche d'Hermione dans la tienne. Mes enfants nous allons sceller le contrat de l'union entre vous.

-QUE CE COUPLE SOIT UNI A JAMAIS DANS L'AMOUR ET LE RESPECT.

SOIT POUR ELLE PROTECTION, RÉCONFORT ET AMOUR.

SOIT POUR LUI SOUTIENT, TENDRESSE ET AMOUR.

-Séverus et Hermione vous êtes maintenant unis et que votre amour soit protéger par la magie de la gardienne du contrat. Mes enfants, je suis tellement heureux pour vous. Je vous laisse. Vous avez mieux à faire…

Il disparut par un passage qui s'était ouvert devant lui dans le mur de la salle de cours avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Hermione appuya son front sur la poitrine de Severus et il la serra tout contre lui.

-Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce nous venons de faire ma douce Hermione?

-Je pense que oui Severus.

-Tu penses…

-Severus je n'ai même jamais osé espérer que tu puisses m'aimer un jour et

-Hermione je

-Non s'il te plait laisse moi terminer. Dès que j'ai commencé à voir les garçons autrement…c'est toi que j'ai vu. J'ai toujours voulu te plaire. Au départ, je voulais te montrer que je m'intéressais à ce que tu m'enseignais et par la suite bien maladroitement, je l'admets je voulais te plaire comme une femme plait à un homme. Mais tu ne me voyais pas.

-Je t'ai toujours vu Hermione. Je

-Severus s'il te plait

-Je sais que je ne suis pas une beauté alors j'en ai rapidement pris mon parti. Alors quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais devenir ton apprentie tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai ressentit. Enfin j'allais avoir un peu de temps près de toi. J'ai savouré chaque seconde que j'ai passé près de toi. Et cette nuit là, quand tu étais avec Voldemort…lorsque j'ai ressentit ce que TOI tu vivais ça a été tellement horrible. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de descendre te rejoindre. J'avais besoin de savoir. Besoin de te voir. Je n'ai pas d'expérience…je ne savais pas comment agir avec toi mais j'ai écouté mon cœur et il semble que c'était la bonne chose à faire car tu ne m'as pas repoussé.

-Te repousser…même si je l'avais voulu, j'en aurais été incapable. Juste de sentir ta présence près de moi apaisait ma douleur.

-Tu étais toujours si froid, si distant avec moi.

-Comme avec tout le monde mon amour et malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas changer d'attitude…c'est une question de survie.

Elle soupira.

-Je sais et ne craint rien je ne te demanderai pas de changer d'attitude par amour pour moi…Je t'aime Severus et je ne ferai rien pour te nuire ou pour te mettre en danger.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle ne vit pas les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Hermione tu veux descendre dans mes…dans nos appartements? On pourrait manger ensemble et continuer à discuter si tu le souhaites. Ce serait plus confortable qu'ici.

-En effet dit-elle.

Il prit sa main et la guida doucement vers la porte qui séparait la salle de cours des quartiers personnels du professeur de potions.

-À partir de maintenant Hermione tu auras accès à tous les endroits ou j'ai moi-même accès…y compris la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Elle releva les yeux vert lui et lui sourit.

-Hermione je voudrais que tu ailles chercher le mot de passe pour entrer toi-même.

-Moi-même?

-Oui Hermione vient le chercher.

Elle le regarda intensément et commença à se concentrer. Il ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche mais il ne tentait rien non plus pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Ce n'était pas aussi facile que la première fois car cette fois-ci il ne l'invitait pas…elle devait entrer par elle-même.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle fit un effort afin de vider son esprit et d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle se concentra sur une seule chose. Le mot de passe pour accéder aux quartiers de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Soudain ce fut très clair pour elle. Le mot de passe pour cette porte était _ESPOIR_ tandis que celui pour l'autre accès était _SOLITUDE_. Pour passer par l'entrée principale elle n'aurait qu'à dire au serpent du tableau le mot _FAMILLE_.

Elle se retourna vert la porte et prononça d'une voie forte _ESPOIR _et la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Severus et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait pu entrer par cette porte sans connaître le mot de passe la nuit où elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Parce que je souhaitais que tu viennes me rejoindre…et que j'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour toi.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite par la franchise de cet aveu.

Contrairement à la première fois ou elle était venue dans ces lieux, elle prit tout son temps pour observer les quartiers du maître des potions.

Ses nouveaux quartiers.

En pénétrant dans la pièce principale qui devait être à l'origine un simple salon elle put constater que tous les murs étaient remplit de livres. Contrairement à la salle de cours, la lumière emplissait la pièce par une immense fenêtre qui habitait tout un mur du plancher au plafond. Elle reconnue tout au fond, la porte de la chambre…et elle savait qu'au fond de celle-ci se trouvait la salle de bain. On aurait presque pu imaginer qu'on se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de l'école ce qui n'avait rien pour déplaire à Hermione bien au contraire.

En se tournant vers Severus elle vit une table devant l'immense foyer, sur laquelle on avait disposé un dîner pour eux. Severus lui prit la main et ils s'approchèrent ensemble de la table. Un parchemin se trouvait au centre de la table. Severus le prit et il défit le ruban qui le retenait.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le lise?

-Oui fais le s il te plait

_Severus et Hermione_

_Encore une fois toutes mes félicitations pour votre union._

_Je crois profondément que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre_

_Loin de m'avoir choqué, vous voir vous embrasser m'a emplit d'une joie immense._

_Severus tu as enfin trouvé ton complément. Le chemin était long mais elle était là et elle t'attendait._

_Hermione ma belle enfant. Cet homme est le vôtre dans chaque fibre de son être et je sais que l'amour que vous avez pour lui est unique._

_Vous avez trois jours de __**lune de miel**__. Lorsque vous reprendrez vos activités normales vous devez savoir que tout le monde à Poudlard saura que vous êtes désormais mari et femme. Tout sera comme avant votre mariage…sauf évidemment le fait qu'Hermione ne peut plus être considérée comme ton élève. Tu seras toujours son guide magique Severus mais à la fin de l'année ses connaissances en potions seront évaluées par quelqu'un du ministère de la magie. Je ne doute pas des talents de Mademoiselle Granger en cette matière._

_Lors des repas dans la grande salle, Hermione aura le choix de s'asseoir avec toi Severus à la table des professeurs ou bien de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor avec ses amis. _

_Toutes les affaires de Mademoiselle Granger ont été apportées ici dans vos nouveaux quartiers à tous les deux. _

_Pour le reste…soyez heureux mes enfants._

_Albus Dumbledore_


End file.
